Princesse Julia et le roi concombre maléfique
by Calimello
Summary: Tous ceux qui cherchent une histoire d'aventure ardente... passez votre chemin ! Ceci n'est en aucun cas sérieux. C'est juste idiot. Débile. Absurde. ça parle de concombres, de mauvaifiques Scouts volants, et... surtout de bière Lelfe !


**Note** : ceci est une histoire particulièrement débile, à but humoristique et en aucun cas blasphématoire : aucun scout ne doit se sentir visé. Tout est partit d'un week-end en camping avec mes parents et des amis à eux, aussi j'ai essayé d'y inclure chaque personne présente. En fait, l'élément déclencheur a été… et bien, notre princesse Julia qui devait faire une salade de concombres…

**Disclam'** : pas qu'il y en ai vraiment besoin, mais bon… l'univers de « Alice au pays des merveilles » appartient à Lewis Carroll, Monsieur Patate à son créateur qui n'est pas moi, Wall-E et Eve à Pixar, si je ne m'abuse, et j'en passe, parce que si je devais faire ça pour chaque référence… bah on serait mal barré !

**Résumé** : Un roi Concombre maléfique… Monsieur Patate… des mauvaifiques Scouts volants… une licorne… et de la bière Lelfe. Rien de sérieux, donc, que du grand n'importe quoi !

PRINCESSE JULIA ET LE ROI CONCOMBRE MALÉFIQUE

Mon histoire commence dans un monde magique et merveilleux, avec des tas de monstres, sinon il serait pas magique et merveilleux, au royaume Deshumains. À cette époque, il était gouverné par le roi Killiam Kronenbourg. Ce roi était sympa, bien qu'il buvait un peu trop de bière Lelfe, la bière inventée par les Elfs, qui la vendaient aux Farfadets, qui en faisait le commerce dans tous le monde magique et merveilleux. Le roi eut un jour une petite fille, la princesse Julia. Elle grandit au château, et se lia d'amitié avec Christopher, un humain qui voulait devenir guérisseur, Ghislain, un autre humain qui voulait devenir messager farfadet, et Gaël, un farfadet qui voulait devenir chevalier. Tous trois s'amusait beaucoup ensemble. Avec le temps, ils grandirent (c'est logique !) et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Christopher comprit vite que l'art de la médecine ne lui était pas destiné, et préféra la voie de la chevalerie. Gaël, de son côté, après quelques mésaventures et mauvaises quêtes, choisit de faire carrière dans la messagerie farfadet.

Quant à Ghislain, on lui refusa ce métier, car il était humain. Il décida donc, dépité, de rejoindre une école de médecine. Là, il y rencontra une Elf nommée Mégane Renaud. Elle était très gentille, mais plutôt dans le genre « savant fou ». À la suite d'une expérience ratée, dans laquelle elle avait tenté de zombifier des légumes, elle créa un monstre très méchant, le Concombre maléfique. C'était un concombre géant, noir et immortel (mais pas indestructible). Elle tenta de le cacher, mais sans succès. Quelques années après sa création, il s'échappa de la prison qu'elle lui avait créée. Ghislain, qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme de guérisseur, était parti en vacances dans le royaume Deshumains pour quelques jours, ce qui lui sauva peut-être la vie.

Le Concombre maléfique rasa l'école de médecine et mangea les cinq Quatreuhfées qui étaient aux pouvoir. Il se proclama monarque du royaume, et l'on entendit alors plus parler que du roi Concombre maléfique. Les Elfs voulurent le tuer, mais le roi Concombre maléfique, s'alliant avec Monsieur Patate et les mauvaifiques Scouts volants, fit voler les réserves de Lelfe des Elfs. Il fit ainsi pression sur eux pour faire cesser les attaques.

Princesse Julia, de son côté, était devenue une très jolie jeune femme, la plus belle du royaume si on en croyait le miroir magique de Géraldine, la tante de la demi-sœur de la cousine germaine au sixième degré de sa grand-mère du côté mater-paternel, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs aucune importance, alors oubliez ça. Elle aimait beaucoup la plupart des sports de combats, et le jus de haricot rouge régénérateur. Son joli minois attira l'attention du roi Concombre maléfique, qui avait envie de prendre épouse. Avec l'aide de Monsieur Patate et des mauvaifiques Scouts volants, il manigança un plan diabolique…

Un jour, Krys Aflelou, le chef des mauvaifiques Scouts volants, s'introduit dans le château de Julia et drogua son jus de haricot rouge régénérateur avec de puissants somnifères, pendant que la princesse infligeait une correction à Wall-E et Eve, deux automates auto-destructeurs. À la fin, épuisée, elle demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un verre de jus de haricot rouge régénérateur pour reprendre des forces. Elle vida son verre d'un coup, et s'endormit (du même coup). Monsieur Patate, déguisé en servante, l'enleva alors et la porta au roi Concombre maléfique.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, alors que Gaël, Ghislain et Christopher regardaient la télé, un message apparu sur leurs écrans plats respectifs :

___**PRINCESSE JULIA A ETE ENLEVEE PAR LE ROI CONCOMBRE MALEFIQUE. RENDEZ VOUS DEVANT LE LABYRINTHE D'ALICE, DANS TROIS JOURS, PORTE… **_

Là, ça changeait selon le farfadet, le guérisseur et le chevalier : le premier avait rendez-vous porte ouest, le second porte centre, et le dernier porte est. Et c'était signé :

_**UN AMI, OU UNE AMIE, C'EST COMME VOUS PREFEREZ, MAIS UN AMI SONNE MIEUX QUE UNE AMIE… NON ?**_

Christopher, chevalier jusqu'au bout des ongles de doigt de pieds, décida qu'une amie d'enfance, princesse par dessus le marché, ça faisait un but de quête vachement héroïque. Il enfila sa côte de maille, enfourcha son heaume, non sans s'être couvert le visage de son vaillant destrier… excusez-moi, j'ai inversé « heaume » et « vaillant destrier ». Ben quoi, ça arrive à tous le monde ! Enfin bref, il prit la route du labyrinthe d'Alice, porte est, non sans avoir prit une provision de bière Lelfe.

Gaël aimait bien Princesse Julia, et puis, si au passage il pouvait récupérer la Lelfe, il serait couvert de gloire par les farfadets et les Elfs, et ça, c'était quand même _'hachement_ classe. Il revêtit aussitôt sa plus belle tunique brodée verte aux motifs argentés, changea d'oreilles1, laça à ses pieds une paire de chausson d'escalade Mitos, sella sa licorne doré qu'il appelait tendrement Mémé, de son vrai nom Metropolitan, s'équipa d'une trentaine de bières Lelfe (indispensables !) et partit en direction du labyrinthe d'Alice, porte ouest.

Ghislain était secrètement amoureux de Princesse Julia depuis qu'il était tout petit, et il n'hésita donc pas un seul instant. Il enfila une robe de guérisseur, prit son bâton de guérisseur, brossa sa barbe de guérisseur, et posa sur sa tête une couronne de laurier de guérisseur, sans oublier d'emporter un pack de bières Lelfe. Il quitta sa maison, destination : le labyrinthe d'Alice, porte centre.

Gaël fut le premier à arriver devant le labyrinthe, à la porte ouest. Devant la porte se tenait une fille d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bruns, verts et dorés avec une touche de bleu. Elle n'était pas vilaine, sans être pour autant vraiment belle. Elle portait une grande robe en velours violet. Elle le salua d'une voix grave :

- Salut à toi, farfadet Gaël.

- Salut à toi, je sais pas qui.

- Je me nomme Parulina.

- C'est toi l'amie qui m'a envoyé le message sur mon écran plat ?

- En effet.

- Ah, bon. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pressenti un bouleversement à venir si le roi Concombre maléfique prend Julia pour épouse. Avec ma mère et ma sœur, nous avons donc décidé de prendre chacune un protégé et de le guider dans sa quête.

- Ah, il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui. Tu devras les affronter, ce sera ta troisième épreuve.

- Va y'avoir des épreuves ?

- Oui.

- Quelle sera la première ?

- Tu vas devoir tuer le premier scorpion géant que tu trouveras dans le labyrinthe (pour cela, suis les flèches rouges) et mange-le tout cru.

- Un scorpion géant ? Mais t'es malade ! C'est dégoûtant !

Parulina haussa simplement les épaules et disparu. Gaël poussa un profond soupir et s'engagea (ou plutôt, Mémé s'engagea) dans le labyrinthe.

Ghislain fut second. Son « amie » à lui était une petite fille âgée de dix ans environ, qui dit se nommer Aüriane. Elle lui dit les mêmes paroles que celles prononcé par Parulina pour Gaël, mais elle lui ordonna de suivre les flèches vertes à la place des rouges. Lui aussi s'indigna de devoir manger un scorpion géant, et Aüriane disparut comme Parulina l'avait fait une poignée de seconde plus tôt.

Christopher reçut les même explications de la part d'une lutine magique du nom de Crisael, si ce n'est qu'il devait suivre, lui, les flèches bleues.

De son côté, Princesse Julia commençait à s'énerver. Les mauvaifiques Scouts volants l'avaient trimballé à moitié endormie dans une cage en acier bleu-blanc-rouge très inconfortable, avant de l'enfermer dans le château du roi Concombre maléfique (plus connu sous le nom de rCm Palace) dans une chambre décorée sur le thème des légumes. On lui avait servi un repas à base de viande, ce qu'elle avait détesté, étant végétarienne, puis le roi Concombre maléfique lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier, ce qu'elle refusait. Heureusement pour elle, le légume géant voulait absolument être marié à la princesse par un prêtre algérien habitant à Tokyo (je sais, les légumes maléfiques ont de drôles d'exigences). Hachette Pocket, une mauvaifique Scout volante, en avait déniché un, mais il ne serait pas libre avant six mois, auxquels il fallait ajouter les deux mois de voyage nécessaires pour rallier rCm Palace. Julia avait donc huit mois devant elle avant de devenir la femme du roi Concombre maléfique. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle. Rageuse, elle envoya valser son assiette en porcelaine dans laquelle reposait un gigot bien saignant.

- Du calme ! Lui dit la servante qui avait été mise à sa disposition.

- Que je me calme ? Comment ?

- Je suis en mesure de t'aider. Vois-tu, mon mari, un ami à lui et moi-même, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup le roi Concombre maléfique. Il nous a récemment causé du tort, et nous ne lui avons pas pardonné.

- Comment compte-tu m'aider ?

- Mon mari et moi avons un plan… il nous manquait juste une quatrième personne pour le réaliser.

- Je vous aiderais avec plaisir. Au fait… quel est ton nom ?

- Magella. Et mon mari, c'est Lorenz, et son ami, c'est Fredericus.

- Quelles sont leurs professions ?

- Mon homme est palefrenier et Fredericus est maréchal-ferrant.

- Quand pourrais-je les rencontrer ?

- Rendez-vous demain soir à onze heures aux écuries.

- Et…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Princesse Julia, je m'occupe de tout.

Christopher fut le premier à rencontrer un scorpion géant. Il tomba genou à nez avec la bestiole, qu'il pourfendit d'un coup d'épée. Il le mangea ensuite comme il put, grimaçant à chaque bouchée. Imaginez une éponge blanche pleine de savon de Marseille aspergée généreusement d'eau de javel, vous aurez une vague idée du goût de la chose.

Ghislain tomba dessus en deuxième. Il sauta sur le scorpion géant, ce qui suffit à tuer la bestiole, qu'il décortiqua ensuite soigneusement, avant d'avaler sa chair immonde par petites bouchées écœurées.

Gaël fit preuve d'originalité : il prit une de ses oreilles de rechange, et planta le bout pointu dans l'oeil du scorpion, qui mourut sur le coup. Il avala sans ciller le scorpion tout entier, en l'assaisonnant de quelques plantes aromatiques. Malheureusement, il conjuga deux aromates qui, combinés, avait tendence à endormiiiiiiiiiir légèrement.

Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, avec des maux de crâne épouvantables. Courageusement, il se leva, but une longue rasade d'eau, et monta tant bien que mal sur Metropolitan. Il se mit en route, nauséeux et l'esprit brumeux. Saletés d'aromate ! Mémé marcha tout le reste de la nuit, et, au petit matin, ils arrivèrent devant un immense parterre de fleurs qui n'existent que dans le monde magique et merveilleux, sur lesquelles reposait une immense table blanc crème, assaillie de vaisselle sale. Là, un personnage aussi grand qu'un lutin magique (1, 12 m pour les géant de cette race), aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés à demi-dissimulés sous un chapeau presque aussi haut que lui, portant un bermuda et une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse recouvert de poils bleus, et chaussé de tongs tapait la discute avec quelqu'un par boule de cristal. Parulina apparut alors devant Gaël, qui manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque et l'engueula un bon coup. La presque adolescente écouta ses remontrances sans sourciller, avant de déclarer :

- Ceci est ta seconde épreuve. Tu vas devoir laver en moins d'une heure toute la vaisselle du chapelier fou, le truc avec un chapeau qui communique avec Alice par boule de cristal.

_- Toute_ la vaisselle ?

- Oui. Tu devrais t'y mettre maintenant, je pense.

Et puis elle disparue. Exaspéré, Gaël dut se résoudre à porter chaque plat, assiette, verre ou couvert, jusqu'à la petite source que le chapelier lui avait désigné du bout du doigt, et à les décrasser avec une éponge miniature.

Christopher, de son côté, avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit, il était donc arrivé quasiment en même temps que Gaël à la seconde épreuve. Au détour d'un chemin, ou au bout d'une impasse, comme vous préférez, il vit une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds habillée d'une robe bleue discutant avec quelqu'un _via_ une boule de cristal très perfectionnée. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, se retourna… et il se retrouva cuisses à nez avec Crisael.

- Crisael ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- On s'en fiche, c'est pas ça qui compte.

- Ah Bon ?

- Ben non ! T'es arrivé à ta deuxième épreuve, mon grand !

- Oh. Et j'dois faire quoi ?

- Attacher les cheveux d'Alice avec son ruban magique.

- Alice ?

- La petite fille.

- Ça paraît facile.

- Ça l'est pas, le ruban est magique.

- OK.

- Bon, ben, bon courage, hein !

- Merci !

Et le lutin magique disparut, alors qu'Alice achevait sa communication, et lui tendait le ruban. Dès que Christopher le prit, il se tortilla dans ses doigts dans tous les sens, comme pour s'en échapper. Le ruban bougeait tellement qu'il était quasiment impossible de le nouer. Mais le chevalier y parvint. Évidemment, le résultat n'était pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais…

- Qwa qu'c'est ça ? Cria Alice d'une voix stridente. C'est moche !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est hyper dur de faire un nœud avec ton ruban, alors un joli nœud !

- C'est moche !

- J'ai quand même gagné !

- N'empêche que je vais te punir !

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- Bah tu vas voir !

Christopher eut soudain très peur2.

Quant à Ghislain, il avait dormi tout le reste de la journée et avait marché toute la nuit. Au début du petit matin, il était arrivé à un croisement. Là, il y avait la petite Aüriane, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues et tenant un chat bizarre dans ses bras de ploudoulouc (ah oui, je ne vous avais pas dit que Aüriane était une fée ploudoulouc ?).

- Bonzour, Guigui ! Le salua-t-elle avec son pas charmant zozotement.

- Euh, bonzour… pardon, boujour, Aüriane. Suis-je arrivé à la seconde épreuve ?

- Ben oui.

- Ah. Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu vois fe çat ?

- Le ça ? Ah, le chat ! Bah, ouais.

- F'est le çat de Cheshire.

- Et donc ?

- Tu favais qu'il était très çiant ?

- Cien ? Ah, chiant ! Oui, plus ou moins, et donc ?

- Tu vas devoir te le colleter toute la zournée, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives au gros fêne rouve.

- Oh.

- Et interdiftion de le tuer, de le manver, de le rôtir ou de le tranfformer en fouris verte.

- Mince !

- Bah ouais, mais moi v'y peut rien ! F'est ma foeur Parulina qui çoivit les épreuves !

- T'en fait pas, je t'accuse de rien. Ça commence quand ?

- Maintenant.

Et la ploudoulouc disparut, laissant le pauvre guérisseur seul avec le chat de Cheshire. La bestiole eut un sourire carnassier, et Ghislain comprit alors qu'il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Gaël, de son côté, travaillait dur, ou plutôt, lavait dur. Heureusement, étant cadet d'une famille de dix-huit farfadet, ce genre de corvées avait souvent été pour lui, et il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Il termina donc de laver la vaisselle dans les temps. Le chapelier fou contrôla le résultat, s'en estima satisfait, ouvrit un mur du labyrinthe au moyen d'une petite clef bleue, et invita Gaël à s'y engager. C'est ainsi que le messager farfadet continua son chemin.

Quant à Christopher, il n'en menait pas large. Alice lui avais ouvert l'impasse derrière elle après l'avoir travesti : il était donc serré dans une horrible robe à fleur, ses pieds ne tenaient pas dans les petits souliers qu'elle l'avait forcé à enfiler, et sa perruque le faisait crever de chaud. Il affronta ainsi de nombreux monstres, en tua quelques un, mais préféra prendre la fuite la plupart du temps. Son cheval était épuisé, lui aussi, ils avaient trop chaud, trop soif.

- Je t'ai touché, tu es le chat, même que je t'ai touché, alors c'est toi le chat !

- Ta gueule.

- Nananananère, nananananère !

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de la fermer, je te prie ?

- !

- Tu m'énerves !

- C'est le but !

Ghislain se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce chat était le plus débile, le plus mesquin et le plus soulant de tous les chats qu'il avait pu rencontrer ! Cette chose n'arrêtais pas de l'ennuyer depuis le début de la journée, sans relâche, lui envoyant des vannes, l'empêchant de tuer des monstres et de manger convenablement. Le guérisseur, pourtant d'un naturel calme et patient, n'en pouvait plus ! Vivement le gros chêne rouge, se disait-il. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il ne devait plus en être loin ! Oh, pourvu qu'il ne tue pas le chat avant l'arbre ! Malheureusement, quand la chose s'enroula autour de sa tête alors qu'il combattait un mi-ogre mi-lutin, il n'en pu plus : il balança le chat par terre, puis l'attrapa par la queue et tapa le monstre avec jusqu'à ce qu'il meure (le monstre, pas le chat). Il fit ensuite tournoyer le félin au-dessus de sa tête, le lâcha… et la bestiole atterrit au pied d'un gros arbre au tronc rouge. Le chêne rouge ! Le chat de Cheshire articula difficilement :

- Tu… T'as… _gagné _(sa voix se brisa sur ce mot)… mon coco !

Et puis il disparut. Ghislain décida de faire une pause sous le chêne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de sabots ; était-ce un de ses concurrents ? Sans doute. Le bruit se rapprocha, une licorne s'avança, et le guérisseur reconnu sur son dos…

- Galou ! Mon copain ! C'est toi ?

- Guigui ? Guigui ! Ça fait super trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Mais c'est génial ! Alors, toi aussi, on t'a contacté pour aller sauver Julia ? On va bosser tous les deux ensemble ?

- Galou ? Guigui ? C'est vous ? Intervint une troisième voix.

Les deux copains se retournèrent, et reconnurent…

- Toto ! C'est toi le troisième concurrent ?

- Ouaip. C'est bon de vous revoir !

- C'est clair. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé en fille ?

- Oh, rien, c'est Alice qui m'a puni, soi-disant parce-que j'avais mal fait un nœud…

- Ah.

- Faîtes-moi une place sous l'arbre, s.v.p, merci. Ah, les vêtements ont enfin disparus ! Ça fait du bien !

- Moi je dis que ça s'arrose, intervint Gaël. J'ai plein de Lelfe avec moi, on partage ?

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

À rCm Palace, il était presque onze heures. Princesse Julia quitta donc sa chambre pour rejoindre les écuries. Magella était au rendez-vous, avec deux hommes .

- Bonsoir, Princesse Julia !

- Bonsoir, Magella !

- Je te présente Lorenz, le grand brun aux cheveux longs, et Fredericus, l'autre grand brun au cheveux longs.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu es prête à nous aider au péril de ta vie, demanda Lorenz ?

- Au péril de ma vie ? À ce point-là ?

- Nan, mais je disais ça comme ça… et puis, c'est vrai que ce sera quand même dangereux, alors…

- Ben, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie avec un légume… donc ma réponse est oui.

- Alors écoute, voici mon plan…

Parulina n'était pas contente du tout : le farfadet, le guérisseur et le chevalier étaient sensés se battre, pas se saouler ensemble ! Et bien, puisque c'était comme ça, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir ! Elle avait l'intention d'indiquer le chemin au vainqueur, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ils sortiraient du labyrinthe tous seuls, et bourrés de surcroît, vu la quantité de bière qu'ils ingurgitaient ! Tant pis pour eux, ça leur apprendrait !

Le lendemain matin, les trois amis se réveillèrent avec la gueule de bois. Ils décidèrent de partir au plus vite. Je passe sur leurs propos d'ivrogne (ils avaient vraiment trop bu). Figurez-vous une bande d'amis, complètement souls, essayant de trouver la sortie d'un des labyrinthe les plus complexe de tous le monde magique et merveilleux ! Errants d'une impasse à une autre, accomplissant des actions plus débiles les unes que les autres, ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une petite mare, où ils décidèrent de se baigner. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau… et se retrouvèrent hors du labyrinthe d'Alice ! Ils avaient accidentellement trouvé la sortie ! De plus, l'eau leur avait rendu leurs esprits, et ils étaient maintenant d'une totale sobriété.

Ils examinèrent les lieux environnants : ils étaient dans une des caves d'un château (rCm Palace). Là, de gros tonneaux de Lelfe, ici une porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Eh, attendez ! Les interrompit une petite voix fluette.

- Aüriane ! S'exclama Ghislain.

- Coucou ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ça te servira !

- Merci ! Mais… tu ne zozotes plus ?

- J'avais pas envie, aujourd'hui. Tiens, prends ça ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une grosse clef dorée.

- Euh… Merci !

- Ma maman Crisael l'a piqué à ma soeur Parulina, qui vous en veut toujours de ne pas vous être bagarrés.

- Ah bon ? Mais…

- Aucune importance ! Allez délivrer Julia, elle est dans la salle du trône !

- Dans la salle du trône ?

- Oui ! Demandez au premier mauvaifique Scout volant que vous verrez. Partez, maintenant !

Et la petite fée disparut une fois de plus. Les trois hommes quittèrent la cave, à la recherche d'un Scout. Christopher arrêta le premier qu'ils virent, et lui demanda :

- Halte-là ! Où est la salle du trône ?

- Crétins ! Vous savez bien que j'ai interdiction de vous dire qu'elle est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche !

Le chevalier, le farfadet et le guérisseur n'en attendait pas plus. Ils se précipitèrent au deuxième étage. Mais la porte indiquée par le mauvaifique Scout volant était close.

- Pauvre de nous, se plaignit Gaël. Tout ce chemin pour ne trouver qu'une porte fermée !

- Chut, écoute ! L'interrompit Ghislain.

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre :

« Au secours ! Aidez-nous ! On a paumé la clé ! »

- C'est la voix de Julia ! S'exclama Christopher. Elle est à l'intérieur ! Comment l'en sortir ?

- J'ai une idée, intervint Ghislain.

Il prit la clef offerte par Aüriane, la fit tourner dans la serrure… et la porte se déverouilla ! Sans attendre, le guérisseur en poussa le battant, vit Princesse Julia, courut vers elle… et s'étala magistralement par terre en trébuchant sur… un concombre géant ?

- Ghislain ! C'est toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la princesse, en accourant pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oui, ça va, merci. Mais… que…

- JULIA ! Crièrent Gaël et Christopher en se précipitant sur Princesse Julia.

Eux aussi trébuchèrent sur le concombre, et tombèrent sur le…

- Mais que c'est-t-il passé ? Demandèrent-ils.

Alors Princesse Julia leur raconta tout : accompagnée de Magella et Fredericus, deux amis à elle ici présent, elle avait demandé audience au roi Concombre maléfique, tandis qu'un autre ami, nommé Lorenz, distrayait les mauvaifiques Scouts volants et Monsieur Patate à l'étage inférieur. Julia avait verrouillée la pièce, mais le roi Concombre maléfique avait mangé la clé, dès qu'il avait compris qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant, voulant séquestrer pour toujours Princesse Julia, Magella et Fredericus, personne d'autre n'ayant la fameuse clef3. La princesse avait tué le Concombre, et Magella avait commencé à chercher l'objet dans « l'estomac4 » du légume. Et puis les trois amis étaient arrivés et ils les avaient sauvés ! Princesse Julia embrassa Ghislain sur la joue pour le remercier, et il devint deux fois plus rouge qu'un Coquetomate (étrange légume très rouge, entre le coquelicot et la tomate). C'est alors que Lorenz entra dans la salle.

- Elle n'est pas là ! Rugit-il.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Julia.

- La Lelfe ! La Lelfe que feu le roi Concombre maléfique nous a volé, à nous, les Elfs ! La raison pour laquelle moi, le roi des Elfs, ma femme et mon régisseur sommes venus ici ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

- Euh… intervint Gaël, nous avons vu dans une cave plusieurs tonneaux de Lelfe.

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

- J'vais vous montrer !

Et le roi des Elfs et le farfadet partirent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, chercher la bière.

Je passe sur le retour triomphal de Gaël, Ghislain, Christopher, Princesse Julia, Lorenz, Magella et Fredericus au château de Killiam Kronenbourg. Je peux juste vous dire les choses suivantes :

Princesse Julia épousa Ghislain. Ils vécurent plutôt heureux, et eurent un enfant.

Gaël fut acclamé comme le héro qu'il était. À la mort du monarque des farfadets, il fut proclammé roi des farfadets, et vécu cent-deux ans en gouvernant justement.

Christopher adopta la petite Alice et ils habitèrent ensemble dans la plus ou moins bonne entente (plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs) chez Princesse Julia.

Lorenz et Magella retournèrent gouverner les Elfs et fabriquer de la Lelfe. Mais Fredericus, leur régisseur et ami, leur donna sa démission.

La rumeur dit qu'il a épousé Crisael, et que depuis ils vivent ensemble, avec Parulina, Aüriane et le chat de Cheshire dans une petite maison paumée au milieux des bois…

1Les farfadets ont des oreilles pointues amovibles, c'est pourquoi ils en gardent toujours plusieurs paires à portée de main car « un accident est si vite arrivé » !

2Parce que Alice, avec les mains sur les hanches et sa voix suraiguë, lui rappelle sa môman qui avait un côté terrifiant quand elle était en colère…

3À l'exception d'une petite ploudoulouc du nom de Aüriane…

4Pour autant qu'un Concombre maléfique puisse avoir un estomac !


End file.
